


【冬盾】birdsong/高岭之花

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

在那个棕色头发的傻小子挡住Steve的光的时候，他还不知道这个一脸傻笑的家伙会是他的一生挚爱，带给了他快乐，幸福，无数的欢笑，也带给了他心伤，心碎，无法痊愈的心上的裂口。那个时候的Steve不知道这个看起来一脸欠打的家伙会是他的全部，会是他的所有，当他失去了那个家伙时他会面临无法想象的心痛，那个时候的Steve什么也不知道，他只觉得这个讨厌的家伙挡住了他的光。

“你在画什么，甜心？”讨厌的家伙问，努了努嘴示意Steve他问的是素描本上的内容。

“没什么，”Steve抱住了素描本，他都没有意识到自己的动作是多么的孩子气，但他确实瞪了回去，用自己极力避免的“不成熟”的语气大声回道，“还有我不是你的甜心。”

棕色头发的家伙愣了一下，当他张着那双灰蓝色的眼睛有些迷茫地看着Steve的时候他看起来更傻气了，“……我很抱歉？”他说，声音显得有些委屈，整个人看起来简直像一只小鹿似的，就像Steve在森林里遇到的那只，软乎乎的，会用脑袋蹭他手的那只。

莫名其妙的负罪感一下子涌上了Steve的心头，他下意识地抿了抿唇，还是没能做出刚对人家吼转眼就道歉的掉价事情，Steve小声嘟囔了两声，如果Bucky的听力足够好的话就能听到那是一句“没关系”，然后他带着素描本就匆匆地跑远了。

Bucky站在原地看着Steve跑远，“哎，你还没告诉我你叫什么呢！”Bucky冲着那个背影大喊。

“Steve！！”他听见对方的回复。

“Steve……”Bucky小声重复，脸上重新浮现了如果Steve在场会狠狠嘲笑一顿的“傻笑”，“不过他为什么那么敏感啊？”Bucky自言自语。

Bucky不能算是从乡下来的，但和这个地方相比他觉得他住的地方确实算是“乡下”，在那里年轻的男孩们都互相开玩笑，“甜心”，“亲爱的”，“蜜糖”，他们各种称呼都往彼此身上套，“他为什么这么敏感啊？”Bucky苦恼地想。

 

“今年我们有一个男孩呢。”Sarah在饭桌上提起，“中午去送饭的时候我还以为看错了。”

“那是小Barnes，他要攒钱上大学。”Joseph回答。

农场每年到收获季节的时候都会请人来帮忙，他的父母给的报酬很优厚，每年来的人都供不应求。Steve咽下了面包，“攒钱上大学”这几个字眼莫名让他有些触动，他从来没有离开家太远，孤身一人千里迢迢的去一个陌生的地方这种事情对他来说简直像是天方夜谭，Steve把这几个单词和那个一脸傻气的家伙联系到了一起，他下意识地弯了弯嘴角。

Bucky知道为什么对方这么敏感了。

他们都因为他是个“孩子”而有些照顾他，Bucky花了不长的时间处理好了自己负责的那一部分，他本来想帮一把他的叔叔，但对方只是一脸嫌弃地让他滚远点。所以Bucky还是选择了去昨天的那个果园。那里的味道很好闻，而且有那个看起来挺可爱的小少爷。

Bucky离了老远就看到了对方的金发，在深色的树干的对照下显得格外明显。这次Bucky轻悄悄地绕到了果园后面，他小心地注意着不踩到地上的落叶，慢慢地接近Steve靠着的那棵树。

Bucky本来想吓对方一下，但奇异的味道引起了他的注意，他皱着眉头仔细闻，在苹果的甜香味的遮盖下，还藏着一股更甜美的，但细微的不引人注意的味道。

“你是omega？！”Bucky没能控制自己的音量，他几乎是惊呼出声，瞬间Bucky就手足无措了。他看着靠坐在树下的Steve一下子站起来转过身，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛好像吓到了一样张大了，但其中还藏着一些慌乱，“你……”Bucky有些后悔他的表现，这显得很不尊重也很不礼貌，“等等。”Bucky抓住了想要离开的Steve的胳膊，“对不起，我是说真的，我不是故意的，我只是……没想到。”Bucky语无伦次地道着歉，“你能原谅我吗？”他不带一点恶意，他从第一次看到Steve的时候就喜欢他，他漂亮的好像教堂里画像上的天使似的，并且他是真心的想要和他交朋友。

Steve总算明白为什么学校里有些女孩子喜欢逗弄追着他们的男孩子了，这样真的很有趣，Steve想，看着对方那么慌乱那么不知所措，但他却一点也不着急，但Steve控制住了自己心里的那点恶趣味，“当然，你的名字是？”他想起来对方还没告诉他他的名字。

“James，你可以叫我Bucky。”他后来所有的欢乐和痛苦带着满面的笑容这么对他说。


	2. Chapter 2

“我以前从来没有见过omega。”Bucky含糊地说，咽下了最后一口李子，他从旁边的筐里拿出一个递给Steve，被Steve拒绝后自然地放进了自己的嘴里，“我很抱歉我表现的有点反应过度了。”

“但是omega并没有那么罕见，”虽然男性omega相对少见一点，但也没有像珍稀动物那样，Steve没有说出后半段，“难道你生活的地方连一个omega都没有吗？噢，”Steve皱眉，“这句话听起来可真像炫耀，你知道我不是这个意思。”

“我知道，”Bucky做了个鬼脸，“但在那里所有的omega都被他们的父亲母亲保护的密不透风，生怕有一些混小子上去干一些，”Bucky含糊地做了一个手势，“你知道的。”

Steve忍不住笑，“你也是混小子中的一个吗？”

“反正他们防我防的比谁都厉害。”Bucky扁了扁嘴，午后的风暖融融地拂在他的脸上，苹果树的香味像酒味一样让他几乎有些醉醺醺的，Bucky猜他真的是脑子被吹糊了，不然他怎么会说出这样的请求。

“我能闻闻你吗？”Bucky几乎是不过脑子地说。

反应过来后他吓了一大跳，这样的请求几乎是性骚扰，更何况他们还远远算不上是熟悉。天哪，Bucky后知后觉地感到后悔，Rogers家的报酬给的很丰厚，要是他被扫地出门他又该去哪儿啊，然后他听到了Steve的回复，“可以。”对方说。

金发少年脸上带着思索后残留的犹豫，但他依然重复了一遍，“可以。”他甚至大方地把衬衫扣到最顶上的扣子解开了一颗，“你知道腺体在右边吧？”他看着发愣的Bucky挑了挑眉。

Bucky下意识地舔了舔唇，他几乎是有些慌乱地站了起来，急促地走到了金发少年的另一边，“那我……？”

“嗯。”

Bucky靠近了Steve，慢慢地跪了下去，离的越近那股甜美的味道就越是清晰，伊甸园的苹果，这个词语几乎是瞬间就出现在了Bucky的脑中，他应该专注于味道的，就像他对Steve的请求一样，但事实上对方艳丽的嘴唇却吸引了他的视线，丰润的，带着湿润的水光，伊甸的苹果，罪恶的毒蛇，分叉的信子，Bucky垂下了目光，将视线转移到对方暴露在外的纤细脖颈上，他靠的更近了些，他没有骗Steve，他以前真的没有离omega这么近过，但是所有的omega都应该这样的甜美吗？馥郁的，像是身处在花园里，又像是站在阳光下，甜美的，勾人的，他闻起来像是归属。

Bucky贴近了Steve的脖子，他浅浅的呼吸让Steve不自在地瑟缩了下，但是他依然没有推开Bucky。鬼知道他是怎么想的，但那个家伙嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地嚼着李子呢，就用那种愣怔怔的目光问他，“我能闻闻你吗？”

所以的性教育老师都告诉他这个时候就应该愤怒地把对方推开了，甚至是抽上对方一个巴掌也不为过，但天哪，他看起来像一只看着奶酪的小老鼠，Steve鬼使神差地点了头。

Steve感觉到自己的脸颊涨红了，太近了，Steve能感到人体接近的温度，他不怎么自在地向后退，但手腕被对方抓住了，“别动，”对方说，“求你。”

“天哪，你真好闻。”

Steve能闻到对方的信息素，那是接近森林的味道，像是清晨的草坪，又像是一只小鹿在舔舐清晨树叶上的露珠，Steve的呼吸变得不规律起来，几乎是同时，他的颈侧划过了湿漉漉的触感。

他在舔他。

他在舔他。

Steve狠狠地推开了Bucky，猛地站了起来，与此同时他的手捂住了颈侧，“你……”他瞪着突然被推倒有些不知所措地用手撑在后面的人，“你在做什么？！”他愤怒地问，但颤抖的声线却暴露了Steve此刻并没有那么有底气的情绪。

“我……”Bucky结结巴巴地开口，他的脑子糊成一团，但他好像是被蛊惑了一样，那闻起来很好闻，甜甜的， 所以舔起来应该感觉也很好，会不会是水果味的，会不会是蜂蜜味的，几乎是瞬间那样的想法就占据了Bucky的头脑，所以他就那么做了，天哪，他真的一点自制力都没有，“对不起，”Bucky懊恼地说，“我不知道应该怎样表达我的歉意，但我只是对不起。”

“你能原谅我吗？”Bucky没什么底气地说。

“我们认识还不到一天，但你已经两次向我乞求原谅了。”Steve瞪着对方，“你知道我现在抽你一巴掌也不为过吧？”

“只要抽我一巴掌你就能原谅我吗？”出乎Steve意料的是那家伙好像突然被点亮了似的有些期待地开口，灰蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

“你知道我不是这意思。”Steve撇了撇嘴，和对方互瞪了一会儿，最后他移开了视线，有些不甘心地扁嘴，“脸过来。”他不放弃地说。

对方凑过来的速度可真是快的出乎他的意料。Steve抿着下唇，棕色头发的家伙跪坐在地上，直立起上半身的动作让他看起来像是真心实意地下跪一样，这样倒让Steve起了一些莫名的愧疚心，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，然后闭上了眼睛。

Steve犹豫地举起手，他咬咬牙想要用力地抽上去，对方的眼睫毛在脸上打下一片小小的阴影，他看起来温顺极了，Steve扁了扁嘴，最后手掌只是轻轻地拂过了Bucky的脸颊，然后用力地捏了捏那张脸。

“你知道我下不去手的对不对？可恶的家伙。”Steve看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛恶狠狠地说。

“我可没那么想，我是真心实意地求你原谅的，”Bucky就着这个姿势手臂环上了眼前少年过分纤细的腰，他抬头看着金发少年的脸，“你相信命中注定吗？”他看着那双美丽的蓝色眼睛小声嘟囔，声音几乎快消失在空气中。

“什么？”Steve没有听清。

“没什么。”Bucky把头靠在了对方柔软的肚子上，然后在Steve殴打他前快速地站了起来躲开了。

回想起来那真是他们最快乐的一段时光了。Bucky在肮脏的战壕里抱紧了手中的枪，不自觉地咧开了嘴角，但眼泪却从他的眼睛中涌出。


	3. Chapter 3

“一捆麻绳，两本素描本，三只铅笔……”Bucky轻声默念着核对手上的东西，确认没有遗漏的东西，他叔叔要他购买的和Steve要他帮忙带的，市集的距离可不近，他可不想再来回跑了。Bucky确认没有忘买的东西转身打算离开。

正午的阳光灿烂而耀眼，Bucky用那只空闲的手挡在额前挡住太阳，眯着眼睛漫无目的地扫视着两边的帐篷。

都是一些小玩意儿和零食，在阳光下显得灰扑扑的，好像带着一种若有若无的沙砾味。Bucky撇了撇嘴，加快了步伐。

但那些鲜花吸引了他的注意，那是一个小小的帐篷，就在出口处旁边，它们是那么的美丽，娇艳的花瓣上有水珠摇摇欲滴，即使距离还有些遥远，但他好像就能闻到那清新而馥郁的香味，Bucky弯了弯唇角，向那个帐篷走过去。

 

“两本素描本，三只铅笔……”Steve接过Bucky递给他的东西，下意识地小声默念着，他的这个习惯和Bucky一模一样，Bucky曾笑着说他们都是命中注定该记账的命，“谢谢你Bucky。”Steve说，声音还带着点喘，他是骑着自行车从学校回来的，本来的时间硬生生地被他压缩到了一半，Steve觉得他的心跳响的让他别的什么也都听不到了。

“嗯实际上……”Bucky有些扭捏地开口。

“什么？”Steve舔了舔下唇，他的嘴里干渴的厉害，微微的眩晕感让他感觉像长时间地盯着一只绕着尾巴转圈的小狗一样眼前都快出现重影了，但他依然觉得Bucky Barnes的这种难得羞涩的扭捏姿态非常可爱有趣，Steve笑着又问了一遍，“什么Bucky？”

然后他看见了棕色头发的少年一直背在后面的手像变戏法一样地出现在他面前，那只修长干净的手上拿着一朵红玫瑰。

“我只是觉得它很美……”

Steve微微瞪大了眼睛，那真的非常美，一瓣一瓣重叠交替的花瓣，微微滴着水珠的红丝绒一般的表面。

“我觉得它非常适合你。”

他听到Bucky接着说。

Steve突然就有些不知所措了，“这是第一次有人送我花。”Steve几乎是嘟囔着小声说，他的手迟疑地接过了那朵脆弱的花。

“是吗？”棕色头发的少年露出了笑容，“那真是我的荣幸。”

他的心脏好像又震颤起来了，Steve低头去闻嗅玫瑰花馥郁的香味，他垂着眼睛，前所未有的情感让他有些不知所措，但另一个不知好歹的家伙还在继续说话，“几乎是第一眼看到它的时候我就想到了你，我希望我能送你更多，但我身上没有带着那么多钱。”

Bucky几乎是喋喋不休地这么说着，Steve接过了他的花，Steve低头嗅着那朵花的香味，他金色的眼睫毛低垂在脸上打下了一片温柔的阴影，这一切都让Bucky的心脏成了一只雀跃的小鹿，他几乎是语无伦次地表达着自己的想法，只觉得要是不说出口这些过多的情感就会让他像一台失灵的机器似的冒烟。

“你不能把我当成一个女孩子。”Steve不甘地回道，嘴里的干渴好像更强烈了，他下意识地又舔了舔下唇。

“我没有，”Bucky撅嘴，他看着Steve舌尖的动作眨了眨眼，然后心虚地飘忽开了视线，但Steve说的话让他莫名感觉有些委屈，“我才没有把你当成女孩子，”他强调，“因为你很美，所以我想要送你礼物，这很适合你。”这些话几乎是不加思考地飘出了他的脑袋，他盯着Steve蓝绿色的眼睛强调，“我喜欢你，所以我想要送你礼物。”

Steve张大了眼睛，嘴也下意识地微微张开，“你知道你在说什么吗？”他干巴巴地回道。

一瞬间一种后悔感又涌上了Bucky的心头，总是这样，他和Steve在一起的时候总会觉得后悔，觉得自己又做了蠢事，觉得自己不应该这样做，觉得自己应该选择一种能做的更好的方式，但说出口后带来的释然让Bucky抿了抿唇，是的，他一直以来都知道自己是怎么想的，他一直以来都知道，只是一直都蠢兮兮地选择了逃避和否认而已，他猜这就是为什么他最近老是睡不好，又 挫败又沮丧的原因，“是的，我知道我在说什么。”

Bucky低头看着略矮于他的少年，灰蓝色的眼睛直视着那双美丽的蓝绿色双眸，“我没有欺骗你，我也没有恶作剧，我……”

扔在他脸上的玫瑰花打断了他的话，“ow，”Bucky下意识地躲避，那朵小小的玫瑰花好像成了炸开的烟花似的挡住了他的视线，等到Bucky接住那朵花回过神的时候发现Steve已经跑远了，那个小个子成了远处的一个小点，骑着自行车的身影飞快地消失在了坡道的尽头。

Bucky扁了扁嘴，“有那么吓人吗……”他嘟囔着，叹了口气后转身走向谷仓。


	4. Chapter 4

“你不能再这么躲着我了。”Bucky冲着对方的背影大喊。

天知道他花了多少心思才终于逮到了Steve，金发男孩就好像摸清了他的日常规律一样，有时候他在农场里甚至能看到对方路过的身影，但只限于他忙的根本缓不过劲的时候。一旦他闲下来了，那家伙就好像一个幽灵似的消散在了空气中，在哪里都找不到。或许在学校，或许在卧室里，反正不在任何他可能会找到的地方。

这次也是这样。他匆匆地找到了对方，为了不让Steve再逃走他这次的工作做的非常快，因此几乎有些喘不过气，但这次也是，金发少年几乎一看到他就像见到鬼似的瞪大了眼睛转身就走。

比起呼吸不畅更加沉重的沉甸甸的情绪压在了Bucky的心头，一路向上蔓延到了他的眼角，他皱了皱鼻子，把糟糕的情绪咽了下去，“为什么？”他的声音压的很低，但足够让Steve听到，他不想吓到Steve，这样他可能就会又跑远了。

只要对方想，他是完全可以避开他的。Bucky迟来地意识到，所以虽然短暂但他确实拥有过Steve Rogers的友谊和喜爱。

“我不是想逼你什么，只是告诉我Steve，为什么？”Bucky带着些苦涩地继续说。

他的声音听起来糟透了。Steve想，手掌在裤缝的边缘握成了拳头，我是不是太过分了？他有些怀疑地想，但随即又打消了这个想法。

这不能怪他。Steve抿了抿唇，他吓到他了。

他没有多少朋友，更没有多少来自外面的朋友，所以他是真的珍视Bucky的友谊和他的喜爱。但突然，那个棕色头发的家伙眨了眨眼，【我喜欢你。】他就那么轻易地说出了口，从那张平时总是弯着弧度的漂亮的嘴唇里说出了这样的话。

他吓到他了，毫无疑问，确切无疑。一个人怎么能这么轻易地就对另外一个人说出喜欢？Steve感到不知所措，感到怀疑，一切都好像突然变成了一个易碎的水晶球，眼前棕发少年的笑容也变了味儿。他喜欢我，他对我有所求。

但我要回应他吗？

Steve感到混乱，所以他采取了最简单也最为有效的方法。

他逃开了。

“是因为我不够好吗？我是说，”有汗水滴下来模糊了Bucky的视线，他用手指胡乱地抹去，但没用，他觉得还是有汗水滴进来了，不然为什么他的眼前一片模糊，“我当然不可能配的上你。”他苦涩地弯了弯嘴唇。

“别再说这种混账话了，”Bucky用力地擦了擦眼睛，他看见Steve转过身来了，向他走了几步，但依然和他保持着三四步的距离。

“我只是，”Steve斟酌着用词，“感到很混乱。”他说，“从没有人送给我过花，也没有人对我说过，”他胡乱地做了个手势，“你知道的，那种话。”他感觉脸颊在阳光的炽烤下有些发红，但他继续说，“但你很好Bucky，你好的不能再好了，所以不要再那样说自己。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，“所以你没拒绝我？”

Steve叹了口气，他点点头，然后咬了咬牙继续说，“但我也没答应你。”

“这不要紧。”Bucky咧开嘴角，“我现在能过去抱抱你什么的吗？”他在Steve回答前就走过去抱住了Steve。

一股森林的味道，Steve摸了摸Bucky埋在他肩膀上的脑袋，毛绒绒的头发手感很好。这个家伙总是闻起来像是森林里的木屋，他想，感到有水珠砸在他的肩窝。

我就把这当成汗珠了。Steve想，在耀眼的阳光下垂下了眼睛。

 

Steve不讨厌Bucky，但他不知道他喜不喜欢Bucky，这情感是陌生的，毫无接触的，就像被关在笼子里的猛兽一样，稍不注意就会把他整个吞噬。

我是否喜欢Bucky？Steve在晚上的时候想，那朵玫瑰花还摆在他的书桌边上，只是花瓣已经枯萎变形了，Steve的手指下意识地开始揉搓笔记本的页脚，把那部分小小的纸揉在一起再展平，他几乎是无意识地重复着这个动作。

带着一脸傻笑的家伙，Steve想，对方总是给他带各种小玩意儿，但他没想到到他手上的东西会从一块漂亮的小石头变成一朵花。

【你喜欢我吗？】

我不知道。Steve叹了口气，合上了笔记本。


	5. Chapter 5

“我能碰一下你的手指吗？”

Steve从素描本上转移了视线，原本在看着书的家伙手里依然拿着那本书，但灰蓝色的眼睛已经转移到了他身上，还是那副小鹿的样子，只是增加了一点原先没有的惴惴不安。

这让他的心都变得奇怪了，一部分的他依然觉得对方可爱的不可思议，另一部分的他却又因为对方的小心翼翼而有些心脏抽痛。

Steve放下了素描本，拿起了放在一旁的课本，同时他把右手伸给了对方，“是你的了。”Steve半开玩笑地这么说。

Bucky本来没想这么说的，更何况是在他不听话的嘴那么顺溜地暴露了自己的小秘密后，这几天让他感觉如履薄冰，但反过来思考反正也不可能变得更差了。Bucky几乎是自暴自弃地这么想。

他本来只是在看书的，起码在一开始的时候的确是这样。但他也不知道是怎么回事，只是静悄悄的，只是静悄悄的，他的视线就好像不受控制的飘到了Steve身上。

Steve的手很好看，骨节分明手指修长，当那只手在素描本上移动时，在阳光下几乎快变成半透明的了，纤细的，修长的。当对方递过来的时候Bucky恍惚觉得这个姿势几乎就像是结婚时给新娘带上戒指时新娘的手势似的。他把那只手握在掌心，对方看起来好像在认真地阅读课本，但有些颤抖的睫毛却暴露出了他并不像装出来的那么轻松。

我做不到的。Bucky垂下了眼睫毛，就算他能不停地说服自己他不喜欢Steve，就算他能像催眠似的不停念叨，不停地劝说自己，我不喜欢他，这只有痛苦而已，这没有一点意义，但他做不到的。

“你知道我是喜欢你的，”Bucky沮丧地嘟囔，眼睫毛垂的低低的，“我觉得以后我还是不要见到你了，这让我痛苦。”他握着Steve的手在对方的骨节上亲了一下，就像一个绅士应该做的那样，Bucky有些自嘲地想，并且觉得他有必要快离开去好好地哭一会儿，哪怕是为了他破碎的第一次美好又短暂的初恋。

Bucky站了起来，转身想要离开，但他的衬衫下摆却被拉住了。“你要是安慰我的话还是算了吧。”Bucky扁了扁嘴，抽了抽鼻子，他感到有眼泪在眼眶里汇集，这不是一个合格的男人应该表现出来的。他想，努力地忍住了泪水，同时固执地不肯转回去。

然后他听到了Steve的叹息，轻轻的，无奈的，就像他母亲在他做错事情的时候常表现出来的那样，【Barnes……】他好像能听到他母亲的声音似的。

“Bucky……”他听到了Steve的声音，那种无奈的语调可真是和他母亲如出一辙，Bucky撅了撅嘴，下意识觉得紧接着就要来一顿说教了，然后他听到Steve接着说，“我也没说我讨厌你呀。”

“甚至你可以觉得我是喜欢你的。”

就好像他以前在集市上看到的烟花，那么突然的，伴随着一声呼啸过空气的声响，美丽繁复的花束在天空炸开，一朵接着一朵，能让人惊叹的美丽，能让人脑袋眩晕的华丽。

Bucky张大了嘴巴，他感到他的眼泪是切实地下来了。

“Steve……”Bucky说，不可控制地感到了自己声音中的哽咽和泣音。

他站在那里，突然就感到了不知所措。

他甚至怀疑这会不会是一个梦，或者这可能的确是一个梦。实际上的他正沉浸在梦乡中，因为求而不得的痛苦而给自己想出了这么一个梦境。

非常合理，有可能这才是现实。

“好啦，好啦，”Steve无奈地站了起来，绕到Bucky的前面去，但对方执拗地低着头不让他看到脸，真像个小孩子，Steve抿着唇浅浅地笑了一下，然后拉下了高个家伙的脑袋，把对方的脑袋放到他的肩窝上，他用手慢慢地抚摸着那个毛绒绒的棕色脑袋，“没关系的，没关系的，”【我还是不要见到你了】，为什么要这样呢Bucky，当这句话从那个满脸委屈的家伙的嘴中说出来的时候Steve才意识到了他的情感，他感到纠结，他感到痛苦，因为他感到他不应该喜欢Bucky，这就像一道全新的门，门后可能是城堡，门后也可能是悬崖，但不管是什么，这让他感到陌生，感到害怕。但又有什么关系呢。

“因为我也喜欢你呀，Bucky。”

他一直喜欢着这个一脸傻笑的家伙，不知道从什么时候开始，也许早在他意识到之前就喜欢了，Steve揉着对方柔软的棕发，感到有液体沾湿了他的衬衫布料，Steve眯起了眼睛，苹果树的香味伴随着对方身上好像丛林上的味道一样传进了他的鼻尖，甜甜的，带着暖意的。Steve捧起了对方的脸，这次对方倒是很顺从地让他这么做了，眼角泛红的灰蓝色的眼睛带着点委屈似的看着他，Steve笑了开来，然后在对方的额头上亲了一口。

【Lightly,caressingly,Marie Antoinette picked up the crown as a gift.She did not think she would have to pay a price.She simply accepted the rights of her royal position and performed no duties in exchange.】


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
老乔什是军队里负责收发信件的人。

一般大家都不愿意做这个工作，一是坏消息实在是太多了，虽然这从根本意义上来说不关你的事，但作为一个传递消息的人来说心里总是不好受，二是就算是一堆好消息，但根据他的老同行说的，“看着那堆傻小子们脸上的笑心里也怪难受的。”

是的，他们都知道这是什么意思，没准不知道什么时候那堆傻小子里就会有人送命，而到那时你就得负责把那个曾经脸上是傻乎乎的笑而现在脸上只有一片惨白的倒霉的傻小子的坏消息送给或者他的家人，或者他的爱人，用这只传递给让他欣喜若狂的好消息的手，这感觉可真是不好受。

三是，当然还有三，甚至让老乔什列举的话他能列出十条，三是随着战线的推移，随着时间的流转，越来越少的信会被送来了，家属不知道具体详细的地址，信件也越来越难送出去，而看着那些傻小子们脸上失望的表情心里别说有多糟糕了。

但总之，虽然还能列出个十条八条的，但老乔什还是在做着收发信件的工作。即使就短短的几分钟，但老乔什还是认为能多看几次那些傻小子脸上的笑容是一件非常幸福的事情，毕竟除了这些时候外，他还能看到几次呢？总是疲惫痛苦的脸，或者是失去生机的苍白的面孔，就像老一辈老是念叨的，战争啊，战争啊。

“morning.”

“morning，”老乔什打招呼，从信堆里抽出了两封信，“一封你的，还有一封Barnes的，顺路给他带回去吧。”

“okay，”Tony接过了对方递过来的信，扫过信封上的字迹时下意识地挑起眉，“竟然不是Steve？他俩之间的信件往来多的都快让我嫉妒了呢。”他扁了扁嘴。

“别人也挺嫉妒你的，好好珍惜吧。”老乔什做了个虚假的抽打动作，看着棕发青年跳出老远后笑了笑，细纹遍布的眼角后埋藏的是忧虑。

希望他们都能活下去。老乔什发自肺腑地祈祷。

 

“Barnes，信件。”

“唔，”正在刷牙的Bucky随手接过了那个信封，反应过来后几乎跳了起来，他急匆匆地把信件放到了最近的桌子上，仔细地查看有没有泡沫滴到上面，确定上面干净无物后他舒了一口气，走回去接着漱口。

目睹着这一切的Tony脸上露出了嫌弃的表情，“老天啊所有情侣都这样吗？”

“不一定，”Bucky吐出了水，用架子上的毛巾一边擦着嘴一边说，“起码你俩不是老在信里吵架吗？”

“是的，并且我每回都把这当成最后一回在吵架。”Tony矜持地展开了信件，看到开头的“我爱你”后微微笑了起来，“诀窍就是别忘在开头和中间以及结尾加上‘我爱你’。”

“okay，”Bucky敷衍地回复，看到信件上的署名后皱起了眉。

From Peggy Carter

一阵焦虑浮上了Bucky的心头，来自Peggy，他压下了心头的焦虑，各种可能性都浮上了他的脑海，千万别是Steve有什么事情，Bucky在心头祈祷，他甚至不想用“出事”这个字眼，Steve的身体一直不好，而他现在甚至不能照顾他，Bucky下意识地咬住了下唇，他深吸了一口气，打开了信封后展开了那封信。

在信纸上，秀丽端正的字体所写的内容让Bucky瞪大了眼睛。

他甚至都没意识到他哭了出来，直到stark慌慌张张地冲他跑过来询问他时Bucky才意识到，他伸手抹了一把眼睛下面，后知后觉地发现脸上的冰凉感来自于他的泪水。

“god……”Bucky捂住了脸，眼泪滚滚地从他的眼角落下，但他的嘴角却抑制不住地越扬越高，几乎快到了让他的肌肉有些疼痛的地步。

偏偏是这种时候，偏偏是这种时候，快让他昏过去的喜悦和不可忽视的苦涩同时袭击了Bucky的心头，他多希望这个时候他能抱住Steve，对他诉说他有多爱他，他有多高兴，或者是把脑袋放在Steve的肚子上，明明时间还早，但他一定会假装正经地说，“我感到了他在动。”Steve一定会用那种一脸嫌弃的表情说，“你在说什么鬼话？”但依然会温柔地抚摸着他的头发，然后对Bucky说“我爱你”。

偏偏是这种时候，偏偏是这种时候，Bucky哽咽出声，他重重地闭上了眼睛，但眼泪却控制不住地滚落。

Dear Barnes，

Steve不肯让你知道，他认为这会让你担心或者在战场上让你走神什么的，正如我们所知道的，在战场上哪怕是一秒钟都是很致命的。但我认为你应该知道，并且你有权利知道，Steve怀孕了，你即将成为一个父亲。  
不要担心，他很好，他把自己和孩子照顾得非常好，并且我们绝对不会让任何事发生在他身上。  
Steve爱你，Barnes，并且他一直都在等你回来，请你活着回到他身边。

诚挚的，Peggy Carter  
  
  
  



End file.
